La vida en Rio
by Blu spix guacamayo
Summary: La historia de un Guacamayo azul que es sacado de la selva cuando era pequeño y ahora si querer el destino lo lleva devuelta.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola amigos este Fanfictión es de una versión diferente de rio espero que les guste además saben que es mejor ver la película que solo leer el guion así que les pido que traten de imaginar cómo sería…ojo algunas partes de rio las he dejado igual porque se relacionan con mi historia =)_

_**Cap.1 La vida en Minnesota**_

_(Amanece en Minnesota)_

_(Linda se levanta y Blu también)_

_(Se lavan los dientes y bajan a la tienda)_

_(Linda abre la tienda y se saluda con Blu)_

(Linda le lleva a Blu un tazón de chocolate)

Linda: Tu chocolate caliente así como te gusta.

(Blu sale de su jaula)

Blu: Esto sí que es vida…..la mezcla perfecta de chocolate y malvaviscos 1…2 ..3…4…5….SEIS mmmm….

(Se pone a tomar y en eso entra una chica con un guacamayo verde y lo deja en la mesa)

(Era una amiga de Linda y le ayudaba a tener todos los libros al día para vender)

Blu(Mente): Ahora cuanto se van a demorar la última vez se quedó a dormir y además quien es ella?

(Andrea sale de su jaula y se presenta)

Andrea: Hola me llamo Andrea

Blu: Me llamo Blu….

Andrea: Y que haces?

Blu: Leyendo….una revista y tomando mi taza de chocolate.

Andrea: AH….bueno

Blu: Se van a demorar un montón…..

Andrea: Si lo sé.

(Blu prende la computadora y se pone a ver una película y Andrea estaba viendo la tienda)

Andrea: Que miras?

Blu: Una película se llama Kick ass….creo

Andrea: AH…..puedo ver contigo.

Blu: Si bueno..

(Se ponen a ver y a comer pop corn)

(Empieza a atardecer y Blu y Andrea empiezan a jugar cartas y luego damas)

Andrea: Sabes hasta donde sé en la selva no quedan muchos guacamayos azules

Blu: Así?

Andrea: Pues si además dicen que están ocultos seguro en una tribu adentro de la selva se dice algunos ornitólogos.

Blu: No sabía pero…como sabes tú eso?

Andrea: Mi dueña a pesar de vender libros también le gusta investigar de aves y por eso se todo eso.

Blu: AH…y tu desde cuando estas con ella?

Andrea: Ella me eligió en una tienda de mascotas cuando yo era un polluelo y ella una niña y me ha cuidado desde entonces.

Blu: AH…

Andrea: Y tu?

Blu: Bueno a mi Linda en encontró en una caja porque a mí me sacaron de la selva y entonces cuando me traían para acá me caí del camión y Linda me cuido desde entonces.

Andrea: Bueno…y no extrañas a tus padres?

Blu: Cuando yo estaba en el nido nunca los vi.

Andrea: AH…..bueno perdón…..que te parece y vamos a comer algo y luego jugamos en la PC.

Blu: OK vamos

(Pasa la tarde y Andrea selva después de jugar damas con Blu)

Andrea: Chauuuuu…. (Se despide con el ala)

Blu: Chau..

Blu(Mente): Tengo que investigar sobre esa tribu perdida…

(Blu entra a investigar en la PC y busca libros del tema pero todo lo que encuentra era un reporte de avistamientos en la selva documentados)

Blu: Valla….sí que están escondidos…entonces yo debería estar ahí pero…

(Blu sale a la ventana a reflexionar de su pasado)

Blu: Quien soy y….que hago aquí?

(Blu decide ir a dormir y pensar mejor después)

(Amanece y Abren la tienda)

(Blu sale y ve unos videos en YouTube de unos supuestos guacamayos azules que estaban volando)

(Blu se quedó pensando)

(Empieza a atardecer y Blu se pone a leer un libro de guacamayos azules que había)

(La amiga de Linda entra y deja a Andrea para que este con Blu)

Andrea: Hola Blu…..que lees.

Blu: Un libro.

Andrea: AHHHhssssssss…ya sé que es un libro pero de qué?

Blu: De guacamayos azules.

Andrea: Ahhhhhhhhh…..traje una película de zombis quieres ver?

Blu: Si en un rato voy

Andrea: Ok (Vuela y empieza a preparar todo)

Blu: Y ahora donde estarán?

(Blu va a ver la película para relajarse e investigar definitivamente mañana)

(Terminan de ver y Linda les dice que ya afuera está haciendo mucho frio y que mejor se quedaban a dormir)

Andrea: Me voy a quedar a dormir?

Blu: Parece que si.

Andrea: Ah bueno.

(Blu entra y se acurruca en unas almohadas y Andrea se acurruca el sillón)

(Amanece y la amiga de Linda se va pero ve que Andrea seguía dormida y no quería despertarla)

Erika: Me puedes cuidar a Andrea por un rato luego la recojo

Linda. SI claro

(Blu despierta y toma una casa de chocolate y se pone a leer una revista)

(Andrea despierta)

Andrea: Blu….

(Blu se sorprende)

Blu: Andrea que haces aquí creí que te fuiste?

Andrea: No se creó que vendrán por mí después.

Blu: AH….ok mira escucha esto dime si las has escuchado

(Pone la canción It's a Jungle Out There ) (Recomiendo que escuchen la canción)

Andrea: claro…..You gotta stand tall….

Blu: even when you're small….

Andrea: Ponlo en altavoz.

(La canción)

Andrea: Es genial.

Blu: SI…

(Llega Erika)

Erika: Vámonos Andrea.

Andrea: OK chau…

Blu: Chauuuu.

(Blu se pone a escuchar la canción)

(En eso entra Julio a la tiendo)

Julio: Cuanto frio esta hacienda frio afuera…

Linda: Está buscando un libro?

Tulio: Que? No …..no…viaje casi 10000km buscándolo a él .(Señala a Blu)

FIN

El próximo capítulo será "El viaje" y nada….espero que les haya gustado =) La canción es de rio 2 además me gustó mucho así que decidí ponerla en el fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí el segundo cap esta historia la voy a actualizar cada sábado o domingo**

**_Cap.2 El gran viaje_**

_Julio: Wow…..es majestuoso…_

_Linda: eh …por qué cree eso?_

_Julio: Mira todos los datos que tenemos indican que Blu podría ser el último macho de su especie_

_Linda. …..En serio?_

_Blu: Guau…._

_Linda. Entonces doctor Monteiro…._

_Julio: No por favor solo dime Julio sabes tu mascota es muy especial cómo te dije él puede ser el último macho se su especia además hace poco encontramos una hembra así que tenemos la esperanza a de unirlos para conservar la especie_

_Blu traga saliva asustado_

_Linda: Eh….si…cuando va a venir_

_Julio: No….ella está en Brasil Blu tiene que viajar a Rio de janeiro…_

_Linda. Eh….rio…Brasil….no..no no no no sabes no voy a dejar a Blu solo me necesita._

_Tulio: Tranquila…..todo está arreglado estarás con el cuándo quieras y yo estaré con ustedes_

_Linda: Eh…..escucha se que solo haces tu trabajo pero …Blu es un poco exigente y aquí además no nos encanta viajar….Oye no sabe volar._

_Blu se queda un poco confundido y avergonzado_

_Tulio. PERO COMO NO VA A VOLAR SI ES EJEMPLAR PERFECTO….tranquila sus instintos naturales siempre afloran_

_Linda: NO…..espera…._

_Lanza a Blu y cae al suelo_

_Tulio: Es casi no pasa…._

_Linda: Blu….._

_Blu se levanta_

_Blu: Que clase de doctor eres –molesto-_

_Linda lo recoge y lo acaricia_

_Julio: No es por molestar pero está muy domesticado_

_Linda: Bien que bueno que hallas venido para hablar un poco y tirar a mi ave pero ya es tiempo de irse doctor_

_Julio: Es que…o siento mucho en serio_

_Linda lo empuja y lo saca a la calle_

_Julio: Linda es una oportunidad única_

_Linda: Buen viaje de regreso-cierra la puerta-_

_Linda: Hay Blu…._

_Julio: LINDA POR FAVOR ESCUCHAME SI NO APROVECHAMOS LA OPRTUNIDAD TODA SI ESPECIE DESAPARECERA…-Tira su tarjera por una ventana-_

_Tulio: Aunque sea piénsalo si…_

_Linda y Blu se miran…_

_Empieza a atardecer _

_Andrea llega a la casa de Blu_

_Andrea: Blu no me vas a creer Erika fue elegida para dar una entrevista en Brasil y además gane un concurso para tener comida gratis por un mes y….Blu estas escuchándome?_

_Blu. Que….ha si….si si claro_

_Andrea: Te noto un poco triste…paso algo?_

_Blu: Sabes más que triste estoy nervioso._

_Andrea: Por qué?_

_Blu: Es que me tengo que ir a Rio porque…_

_Andrea: Por qué?_

_Blu: Es una larga historia_

_Blu le empieza a contar y Andrea solo escucha._

_Blu: Además ni siquiera se volar …._

_Andrea: Vamos…si eres el único de tu especie que te queda…solo se tú mismo_

_Blu: En serio?_

_Andrea: Si además yo iré contigo porque también voy a ir a Brasil y sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo_

_Blu. Gracias_

_Los dos se abrazan y Andrea se va_

_Blu(Mente): De un día a otro mi vida cambio y ahora no sé qué es lo quedo hacer o quedarme o ir pero al menos sé que tengo una amiga sincera en quien confiar_

**_FIN_**

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de poner reviews _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Amigos aquí el Cap.3 espero que les guste_**

**_Cap.3 La nueva oportunidad_**

_En el avión_

_Blu estaba en su jaula jugando con una Tablet esperando que aterricen mientras todos dormían…_

_Estaba jugando plantas vs zombis y en eso noto una voz que lo llamaba por su nombre_

_-Blu…_

_Blu pensando que eran fantasmas sale de su jaula con una linterna y mira arriba y era Andrea_

_-Que pasa?- dice Andrea confundida como Blu la miraba con la linterna asustado_

_-Nada dijo Blu recuperándose pero no que viajabas en otro vuelo?-_

_-Si pero Erika alcanzo a tomar este-_

_-Ah…. _

_-Oye que estabas jugando porque se escuchaba una musiquita de un juego-_

_-Ah….. Plantas vs Zombis estaba jugando en la Tablet-_

_-Ah….ok me ayudas a salir es que quiero ver como es el avión cuando todos están durmiendo además estoy muy….aburrida-_

_-Bien pero….. Ten cuidado porque las aeromozas nos pueden descubrir y entonces…..-_

_-Ok tendré cuidado-_

_Salen y empiezan a jugar a comer todo el maíz del avión y a pasear en el avión se tomaron fotos con la Tablet y la cara que puso Erika dormida y carrera quien llega más rápido al final del avión_

_-jajaja que divertido- dice Andrea_

_-si pero que horas son- dice Blu confundido y ve que los pasajeros se empiezan a despertar._

_-Rápido Andrea tenemos que volver- Blu y Andrea van corriendo por debajo de los asientos y llegan a sus jaulas y entran_

_Todos se empiezan a levantar y la aeromoza se dio cuenta que no quedaba maíz a bordo y sale medio molesta y pregunta_

_-¿QUIEN SE COMIO TODO EL MAIZ? _

_Linda se va a ver a Blu y lo encuentra durmiendo y con la panza llena_

_Linda(MENTE) = Hay Blu…eres un glotón._

_Regresa a su asiento_

_Aterrizan_

_En el aeropuerto_

_Linda se encuentra con Erika _

_-Erika creí que ibas a venir en otro vuelo- dice Linda sorprendida_

_-Yo también pero me pasaron a este por que unos pasajeros no pagaron o algo así además no te pude saludar porque subí casi a las justas y casi no abordo-_

_-Bueno suerte con tu entrevista-_

_-Gracias pero tengo un problemas traje a Andrea conmigo pero no puedo llevarla al trabajo y me da miedo dejarla sola en el hotel por favor puedes cuidarla?-_

_-Claro-_

_-Bien gracias amiga-_

_Se despide y se va en un taxi y se despide de Andrea_

_-Puede quedarse en la clínica- dice Tulio_

_-Bien- dice Linda_

_Se van en el carro a la clínica_

_-Wow…..es hermoso- dice Blu sorprendido_

_-Si…Wow….- dice Andrea igual de sorprendida que Blu_

_En eso pasa unas personas bailando y festejando_

_-Wow…...Tulio…que pasa aquí?- confundida y un poco asustada._

_-Es que llegaron a tiempo para el carnaval es una fiestón donde puedes divertirte y bailar- dice entusiasmado _

_Blu escucha y Pedro y Nico estaban cantando encima de su jaula_

_Bajan y Blu coge el diccionario pero se le cae de los nervios y dice_

_-Eh….yo….no …soy….de…..por….aquí_

_-Oye Nico es un turista- dice Pedro_

_- Pero no pareces turista- dice Nico medio confundido_

_-Que en serio no….. no parezco- pregunta Blu confundido_

_-No pero quien es tu amiga- pregunta Pedro_

_-Hola… me llamo Andrea- dice Andrea saludando_

_Un placer dice Nico como un caballero_

_-Y que haces amigo vienes al carnaval?- pregunta Pedro_

_-Bueno en realidad…..vine a conocer a una….chica- Dice Blu_

_-Ah…una chica- dice Nico_

_-Si mira te voy a dar un consejo tu da el primer paso a las brasileñas los gustan los hombres seguros…-_

_-Si claro…..-_

_-Pero no te olvides de la pose tienes que sacar el pecho y agitar la cola- dice Pedro_

_-Pero primero tenemos que liberarte-dice Nico_

_-Si- dice Pedro mientras golpea la jaula_

_-No…no déjalo no…-_

_-Oigan chicos no tienen que liberarlo ahorita está yendo a conocerla- dice Andrea_

_-Ah bueno suerte Blu-_

_El carro avanza y se despide_

_Llegan a la clínica y los sacan de su jaula y le dan para que coma algo mientras Linda y Tulio estaban conversando_

_-Ahora si no sé qué hacer…- dice Blu_

_-Que no vas a hacer lo que te dijeron los patas- Pregunta Andrea_

_-No se tal vez tu que dices-_

_-Se tú mismo no tengas miedo-_

_-Bueno-_

_Tulio lleva a Blu y se lo da a un doctor para que lo ponga en el habitad donde estaba Perla_

_Blu nota que tenía un montón de arañazos y se asustó más_

_Entra y prenden las luces…_

**_FIN _**

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de poner reviews_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola amigos aquí el cuarto capítulo espero que les guste y por favor no se olviden de dejar reviews**

**_Cap.4 Conociendo a Perla_**

_Blu entra en el habitad artificial y empieza a observar todo medio oscuro_

_-Rayos….espero no quedar como ese medico con la cara llena de arañazos….- dice Blu en su mente mientras avanza cautelosamente.._

* * *

_Tulio enciende las luces y espera que Blu se encuentre con Perla_

_-Hola…..- dice Blu mientras caminaba ya con un poco más de confianza_

_Aparece Perla de unos arbustos y empuja a Blu al suelo_

_-Quien eres…- pregunta con desconfianza_

_-Tranquila…primero me presento….me llamo Blu….eh….azul en ingles…..y tú?_

_Perla no le responde y empieza a caminar alrededor de Blu_

_-Valla…eres igual a mí- Dice Perla sorprendida_

_-Si…..yo…-_

_-Rápido…..no hay tiempo….-_

_-Wow…para qué?-_

_-Rápido…vienes o no?-dice Perla y sale volando hacia un árbol._

_Blu va corriendo pero la pierde y confundido se sube a un árbol a orientarse.._

_-Ya…...es ahora…..-Dice Perla mirando las rejillas por donde planeaba._

_-Bien…- _

_Blu dice en su mente –No Te acobardes…no te acobardes…-_

_Se acerca a Perla eh intenta besarla…._

_-Pero….que QUE HACES?- dice Perla alejándose_

_-Nada…lo…..lo que tu querías…..solo por curiosidad que estas haciendo?-_

_-Planea encapar- Perla señala las rejillas_

_-Ah sí escapar…si….si claro justo eso era para….-_

_-CREISTE QUE NO IBAMOSA A BERSAR?¡ SI TE ACABA DO CONOCER¡-_

_-No….yo…..yo solo….-_

_Tulio activa la canción de fondo_

_Perla se queda escuchando molesta mirando a Blu_

_-Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto….pero….es un gran canción…..-_

_Perla no mira con una cara de "Es en serio?"_

_Perla se enoja y lo avienta del árbol y caen en un arbusto y cuando Perla le quería tirar un golpe y Blu lo esquiva y se tropieza y Perla se cae con pico a pico_

_Se miran y Perla lo jala a Blu desde la cola al arbusto_

_Mientras Andrea mira desde un cristal_

_-Wow…que rápido…- dice sorprendida_

* * *

_Anochece_

_Blu sale del habitad por un rato_

_-y como te fue?- pregunta Andrea aunque ya lo sabía todo_

_-Si hiciste algo inapropiado al momento de presentarte como lo solucionarías?-_

_-Bueno….primero pido perdón u nose…llévale algo de comer o algún adorno-_

_Blu coge una flor y la guarda llega linda y le hace que entre en el habitad_

_-Suerte….-dice Andrea despidiéndose-_

* * *

_Mientras en una ventana en la oscuridad estaba Pepillo observando…._

_-Ah…ahí tienen a esa ave azul….jajajaja…mejor que hoy duerma bien esta noche por que será la última de la que podrá despertar…-_

_Se va volando en la oscuridad._

**_FIN_**

**_Bueno espero que le haya gustado el próximo capítulo será "El rapto"_**


End file.
